


The A team

by badshewolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bodyswap, EXO's dogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: What happens when every exo member that has a dog swaps bodies with them, well is up to the members that don't have one to solve the mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Exo and I love Dogs so I wrote this, my lame attempt at humor I'm an angst writer so pls bear with me thanks <3

Kyungsoo wakes up to soft snoring and a warm body pressed against him,the sound makes him frown because as far as he remembers his boyfriend doesn't snores,he groans and turns around to met with the image of worn out Chanyeol, eyes tightly shut and mouth slightly open.

Kyungsoo drinks the image of his sleeping boyfriend and feels the warm expand inside his chest, is so cheesy but god he's so in love and is so happy and is grateful to have a day off so they could spend it together since they haven't had time with each other in a while now.

He's taken from his thoughts by the sound of a strangely loud bark,he turns around in the bed till he's at the edge from where he can see the little black dog that looks at him and jumps cutely trying to reach the bed and smiles, Yeol brought Toben home so they could have some proper ‘family time’, he snorts lightly at his boyfriend silliness and then reaches down to lift the small dog “Now stop barking you're going to wake up your appa, okay?” He says as he nuzzles his nose to the dog's one and gains another loud bark as if the dog is trying to tell him something, he lifts an eyebrow at him and just when he's about to say something he hears his boyfriend sleepy mumbles he turns around to get a sight of him and so he can listen to whatever he's trying to say.

“Dad I'm hungry” yeol says as he slowly blinks the sleep out of his eyes, he looks at Kyungsoo and once he has a clear view of him he smiles excitedly at him and reaches towards his boyfriend and licks his nose.

The action has Kyungsoo shocked, what in the hell is happening first Yeol calls him Dad? Then he licks his nose? Is he still dreaming? Once again he's interrupted before he can speak this time by a loud bark and the tiny dog in his arms jumps off and lands on the taller boy’s face and starts growling at him.

“Toben what are you doing why are you growling at him,stop right now” he says loudly to the tiny dog,the dog has never growled to Yeol, what's going on this day?.

“I'm not growling at him Dad” Yeol said and looked at him with wide eyes.

“What” is all that the younger boy could say, ok this is weird now, I'm a still asleep? Should I pinch myself he thought as he pinched his own arm Ouch ok I'm awake then he frowned and hit his boyfriend arm.

“What silly games are you playing pretending you're Toben, you're a grown man Yeol,stop this” he said and scoffed at the older boy.

“B-but I'm not playing I'm really Toben Papa” the older boy and there were tears in his wide eyes.

Kyungsoo was genuinely confused why was he crying? He couldn't bear the sight of Yeol crying what did he did wrong now? This was supposed to be a good day and now his boyfriend is crying and his dog keeps barking and he's having a headache and is completely lost.

“Oh, so I'm in your body and you're in mine? I'm really this small?” The tall boy says to the dog and pouts.

“What did you said?” He said looking back and forth between his boyfriend and his dog, did he said he was in who's body?

The taller lift the small puppy and shows it to the shorter boy “This is appa, he's here now and this” he said now pushing his index to himself “ Me, Toben, something happened and now is like this” he said and smiled proudly like he just recited something perfectly, the small dog in his hands barked softly and licked the boy's hand as if he was congratulating him, “Thank you appa I did well didn't I”

Kyungsoo stumbles down the bed and almost falls to the floor, stares at the boy and the dog on the bed and gulps.

The two pair of eyes on the bed also stare at him, waiting for a reaction from the short boy in front of them.

“Let's get out of the room, I need other people to witness this, come on let's go” he says as he goes to the door and outside the room, the tall boy(dog?) and the puppy (boy?) following after him.

In the living room they find Jongdae and Yixing both of them busy on their phones, Kyungsoo gets in front of them and sighs loudly, “I need your help with something” he says as he plays with the hem of his shirt.

“Oh sure thing Soo, do you want us to help you with breakfast?” Yixing says nice as usual while Jongdae only rolls his eyes at him.

“Why don't you ask your klutz of a boyfriend to help you” he says clicking his tongue.

“Dad I can help you!” the tall boy behind him says and a shiver runs down Kyungsoo’s back, the two boys sitting on the couch pause everything they were doing and look at them in shock.

“Did he, did he just called you Dad?” Yixing says and he opens his mouth to say something else but closes it again.

“Ooohhh I didn't know things were like that between you two, wow not only daddy kink, but you're the daddy when you're younger and shorter, I mean I always knew you had Yeol on a leash but this is new hahahaha can't wait til Baek knows this!” Jongdae said while clapping and stomping his feet, he stops for a while and looks at Yixing “Where's Baek by the way?” he ask with an eyebrow raised, the Chinese boy smile sheepishly at him and says “He was tired so I let him sleep a bit more” Jongdae nods at him and gets his eyes back to the two other boys in front of him.

“Is really not like that, something really weird is happening” Kyungsoo tries to explain and almost on cue the small dog in Yeol’s arms barks loudly at them.

“Oh my god you guys!! Toben is here” Jongdae gasps “You were being kinky in front of your puppy, you guys have no shame at all, you're officially worse than Jongin and Sehun, and they smell each other in public!!”

“WE ARE NOT KINKY,STOP IT, YEOL AND TOBEN SWITCHED BODIES” Kyungsoo finally breaks and screams loudly enough to wake up the whole city and making the boy next to him trembles he turns to him a silently rubs behind his ears “Shhh Toben I didn't yell at you” he can't believe what he's doing right now so he doesn't find it surprising if the others boys also don't.

The tall boy (that the others presume is Chanyeol) sniffles and nods at Kyungsoo, “Hyungs you don't believe us?” He says still sniffing.

“Is this a joke? Since when Kyungsoo forms part of a prank like this? Was this Junmyeon’s idea because really is silly!” Jongdae says exasperatedly.

“I swear is not! I'm confused as well but I know that what's happening is happening, you know that I wouldn't joke like this!!! Kyungsoo says and he plops on the couch next to Jongdae, the tall boy following him and sitting on his lap,Kyungsoo huffs and with the little bit of air he still had he said “Toben, remember you're in Appa’s body you're not tiny anymore, you're hurting me” the boy on his lap widens his eyes and promptly falls to the floor “Sorry dad I forgot” he says with his head lowered, the puppy on his arms licks his nose and he laughs “Thank you Appa”.

Yixing and Jongdae look at each other baffled.

“Oh my god they really swapped” says Yixing with his mouth forming a perfect circle.

“B-but how?? Why? “ Jongdae says and frowns, just when he's about to say something else, the maknaes come rushing to the room with their respective puppies in their arms and look at them alarmed.

“We need your help” they say in unison, the dogs on their arms barking loudly as well, the black dog jumping from his place on the boy arms and starts barking to the others dogs, the boy that had been sitting on the floor bolts from it and stares at the two boys that have just arrived “Vivi, Monggu?!” he says to them and gasps “You too?” the two boys look at each other, “Toben?” they said again in unison, the taller of them nods vigorously and then points to the dogs in their arms “Are this your dads?” he ask them and the two of then nods as well.

The three actual boys in the room share looks of confusion and it isn't till Kyungsoo decides to intervene that they get their answers.

Kyungsoo clears his throat and asks “Are they too switched?” he says as he approaches them, “Yes, they are switched too Dad, look I'm not the only one, is that good?”

“ I don't know Toben, I think we should get the eldest Hyungs here” he says looking back at the two other boys in the room, the three boys and dogs seem to agree as well.

“I'll wake Baek up too first, maybe he can keep them a bit in control he loves dogs you know, in fact Mongryoung is here today too” Yixing says his dimples making an appearance.

At that Jongdae and Kyungsoo look at each other then to Yixing, “Yeah I think we should go check on him first I have a suspicion” says Kyungsoo as he stands up to go to Baek and Yixing’s shared room only to be stopped by the later, he clears his throat and says “I think I should go to our room alone you know, just so you don't see something you might not want to” he grins at Kyungsoo, who slowly lowers himself to the couch again and shakes his head to get rid of the mental image he just got.

Yixing disappears into the corner that leads to their room, and in five minutes he's back with a feisty Mongryoung in his arms and a slowly walking Baek in tow.

“Okay, so,just a doubt Kyungsoo, what's it your suspicion that everyone that owns a dog might have switched bodies with them?” Yixing says and the dog in his arms stops moving and looks around.

“Yes, that's my suspicion, why? Kyungsoo says.

“Well consider yourself a genius because that's exactly what's happening, isn't it Babe?” he says at the dog in his arms and this one barks loudly as an answer.

The two other boys look at each other sigh and the corgi in Yixing’s arms jumps off and runs to the others dogs in the room, then a festival of barks starts.

What a nice way to spend their day off.

 

 

 


	2. This is brand new information

A loud banging of a door startles the people(and dogs?!) on the living room, immediately they hear the voice of their eldest hyung calling out for their leader.

“If all of the dog owners switched bodies with their dogs, that means Suho hyung did too doesn't it?” Yixing said as he hugged the corgi on his lap.

“Yeah, we should probably go check on them” Kyungsoo said as a giant ‘Chanyeol’ nodded his head, making the smaller smile.

“Isn't Junmyeon's dog a female?” Jongdae said nonchalantly as he checked his nails.

“It Is,Byulie, a good friend” Sehun(Vivi?) Said and the tanned boy beside nodded.

Everyone in the room was calm doing their own thing till the information sink in, Suho’s dog is a female, in a human body, a MALE human body.

Simultaneously all the boys and their puppies got up and bolted towards the eldests room, once there they decided Kyungsoo was the man for the job and he should be the one explaining everything to Minseok, the smaller accepted only after getting pleading eyes from the taller of the group.

After knocking for quite a time on the door Minseok finally opened it and he looked desperate, his hair was pointing all ways and his face was red and sweaty.

“Hey guys, what brings you all, like literally all of you, dogs included here” he said after inspecting the group in front of his door.

“Well, good morning Hyung, we hear some noises and we think we know what's going on here” Kyungsoo said and just as he finished the black puppy as hi feet barked as if he backed him up, Minseok smiled and cooed at that.

“Is really nice that you care and that you all decided to came here but I don't think you really know what's going on, hell I don't know” just as minseok finished speaking sobbing could be heard coming from the room's bathroom, Minseok sighed and the others boys just smiled weakly at him.

“Vivi sweetie you said she's your friend right?” Kyungsoo said turning to look at the taller

“Yes hyung she's my friend, I could talk to her if you want” the pup said ready to help.

Kyungsoo asked Minseok to let ‘Sehun’ in and this complied.

“Kyungsoo why did you called Sehun ‘Vivi’?” the older said confused

“Is a really long story Hyung, if everything turns out right, we'll sit you down and tell you” he said his voice barely a whisper trying to hear what Vivi and Byul could be talking.

Vivi knocked softly on the bathroom door “Byulie, is me Vivi, I know what you're going through, please come out to talk” he said 

“Vivi? Is it really you? Are you in your daddy's body too? the voice of the leader resounded from inside the bathroom.

“Yes, and so is Monggu,Toben, and Mongryoung!! we don't know what is going on but the hyungs are going to help us!

“WHAT” Minseok screamed

“SHHH” the others replied 

“They are all changed too, oh god, wait with which if his dads did Toben changed” the voice from inside the bathroom said once again.

“Chanyeol Hyung” The boy outside the door said

“Oh thank god,that means Kyungsoo oppa will help us”

A loud bark was heard and then some more shushing.

“Byulie is your dad there with you, will you come out now?” It was Kyungsoo now the one talking

“Oh yeah he's sleeping now but we'll come out” the door made a click and the one that looked like the leader came out, face red and dirty with tear stains and a sleeping dog in arms.

“Hi, I'm sorry about the trouble Minseok oppa, is just that being in a human body, a male one at that was so shocking for me” 

“Oh ok is fine I guess? Kyungsoo will you explain everything to me now?” the eldest said as he plopped on his bed.

“Ok, so everyone that owns a dog has switched bodies with it, you have Yeol that switched with Toben, Sehun with Vivi,Jongin with Monggu,Baekhyun with Mongryoung and as you witnessed just now Suho and Byul” Kyungsoo explained.

“You smell like cat” Vivi said as he sniffed Minseok.

“Mmm this is weird, I mean I'm usually close to you guys but sniffing each other is Sehun and Kai's thing” 

Two loud barks were heard after that

“And I have a cat that's why I smell like cat” Minseok said pushing Vivi away.

Five of the nine boys in the room stopped what they were doing to stare at Minseok, while growling.

“Minseok, you don't have your cat here, don't you?” Jongdae asked

“No, he is at my sister house, why?”

“Thank God” the three other boy said in unison and they could swear they hear the dogs sigh after that.

“We should think of a way of revert this,like we don't even know why this happened,like this is like one of those Americans movies were two people use one thing in common and then they switch, right” Yixing said in the most serious tone ever.

Everyone else in the room looked at him in silence and then burst out laughing.

Making the Chinese man frown when suddenly the corgi in his arms shook his butt on his face.

“Ow come on Baek, you're a dog now don't do that to your boyfriend, we know you're trying to comfort him with your butt” Jongdae said, his face contort in disgust.

“Oh no guys I think he is trying to tell me something,and Dae, you wish you had someone to comfort you with their butt, but I guess you'll never know till they answer your message on Pinterest right?” Yixing said with a straight face and Baekhyun made sure to lick it whole.

Meanwhile Jongdae flushes red and the rest of the boys and dogs laughed and barked happily.

 

On to the quest to the reason behind the switch they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi <3 I'm glad y'all liked the fic please tell me what u think about this chapter in the comments and don't forget to leave a kudos if u like this   
> Come talk to me on tumblr https://chansoosdaughter.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if u like this and want me to continue <3


End file.
